


Bride and Doom

by Wildfire1977



Series: Bludhaven Knights [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire1977/pseuds/Wildfire1977
Summary: Short with several chapters dealing with Batman and Batgirls wedding. Part of the BLudhaven knights Universe
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: Bludhaven Knights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486685
Kudos: 2





	1. Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Barbara's wedding day

“YESSSS!!!” It was not a quiet answer no Barbara Gordon was shouting it from the room top they stood on. Dick Grayson had finally proposed to her. This was the happiest day of her life she looked the tiny diamond ring “I can’t wait to tell my dad.” Dick laughed “I’m pretty sure he heard you, as did the rest of Gotham. Plus, I had to ask his permission first. He said it was about time to make an honest woman out of you.” He said as she let out another squeal She exclaimed tears of joy running down her face.

Dick had brought her up here she thought for a romantic dinner atop their Gotham and it had been candles a blanket with her favorite meal from the little Italian restaurant down the street. Linguini and clams with parmesan drizzled in olive oil. She didn’t know what else they put in it. Then for dessert a Zabaglione with strawberries. They were having dessert looking at the stars when she bit into something so hard it nearly chipped her tooth. She pulled it out of her mouth it was a small round Dimond ring with a silver band that had tiny diamonds around the band. Her eyes lit up. “Dick?” she asked as he got up on one knee. “Barbara Gordon, will you marry me?” There could be only one answer, for she could not think of anyone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with than this man. . ... “Yes!!!" she said rushing into his arms.

The words echoed in her as the alarm blared in her left ear. Barbara reached next to her for Dick but all she felt was a large cold empty spot. “RISE AND SHINE!!! “She heard the curtains being thrown open and cool light of morning seeping to her back “Someone has to look her most beautiful on her wedding day!!” The called annoyingly happy from behind her. It was female. It took Barbara a moment for her to discern which of the Keen sister it was. Then she remembers annoyingly happy sounding, had to Beth. Then she remembered today was her wedding day, but she was marrying Bruce Wayne not Dick Grayson. Barbara turned to see Beth carrying a tray of eggs Sunnyside up over easy tomato juice and a bagel. Beth thought this was an odd choice for a wedding day breakfast she and Barbara had discussed it at nauseum for the previous three weeks with Beth wanting her to eat crapes and cream and strawberries and chocolate while the though made Barbara’s stomach uneasy.

If she were marrying Dick today who knows what she would have been and if she had not been carrying Bruce Wayne baby. At that, the little reminder in her gut sent a sensation that she got out of bed raced for the bathroom. As she wretched Beth sat the tray down and began getting things out and setting up for what had to be done today. It had been a rough few years for the girl, everyone thought she was dead after she, her mother and twin sister were in a car accident. The mother was killed, and Beth was lost many years turned into an insane monster called Alice. But her sister with Batman’s help got the girl on the right track. Though if she was honest Barbara thought the girl was loonier than Harley Quinn. But the girl was trying, and she knew it was not easy, that’s why Barbara asked her to be her maid of honour and her wedding planner. This was not a day about love. She was not in love with the man she was marrying, but he was the father of her child. No today was about duty and rebuilding their family what was left of it.

“You know after seeing it all come together I like the black, silver, and white theme. I thought you were planning a funeral Barbara when we first started, but now I see what we have done is very elegant. Proper I think for a Wayne/Gordon wedding.” Beth said the hearing more wrenching “Is there anything I can get you. Does my little cousin need anything?” Beth asked from the room examining her long Grecian style evening dress with silver trim belt.

At first, she wanted to yell at the girl, tell her to go away her and her whole family but Barbara stopped. It was true she and Beth seemed to disagree over most of Barbs choices. Where this would be Beth’s first official job as a wedding planner and wanted to be the best most romantic wedding ever, Barbara didn’t care this was not the wedding she wanted nor the groom her heart chooses. Deep down though she knew Beth was trying and she was being sweet and considerate., Barbara took a deep breath her head still over the toilet. “Its ok Beth. Just morning sickness. You’ll understand one day when you have a kid of your own. Just give me a few minutes.” Barbara said breathing deeply. Seconds later she felt a warm hand on her back. Dick, she thought but when she looked up she only saw Beth trying to give her comfort. A much different girl than the one that tried to destroy the city a few years ago. . . . .


	2. DAMIEN KATE BRUCE VICKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Kate Talk  
Bruce gets a visit from an old friend

Kate held on for dear life as she struggled to finish her task. Why Bruce put her in charge of such an impossible task was beyond her. Most best women charged with getting unruly teenagers ready for their father’s wedding either “Dami hold still. I swear why do you have to wait for the last minute. You know the guest will arrive in less an hour and Lois even earlier for the interview with you and your dad.” She said in an authoritative voice as he squirmed while she fixed his tie.  
“I don’t see what the big deal is so dad is getting married. Again, might I add you? Just because he got Barbara knocked up doesn’t mean we have to throw a royal wedding.” Damien Wayne popped off at her as he tried to pull away as she straightened his tie. 

  
His remark made her want to punch him in his gut for being a brat, but she knew deep down the 17-year-old boy had a lot going on. Forget he was the teenage son of batman/Bruce Wayne and Talia Al’guhal hot ass assassin ex of Bruce. But Dick, Tim and Steph had all left the family. He was getting a new sibling and stepmom who was closer to his age than his dad’s/ Plus Kate suspected Damien had a crush on a girl at the Titans Academy Dami as she called him was good with computer logistic fighting a Sun Tuz in training, but when it came to girls, the boy needed help with that.

  
“It’s not a royal wedding. Not matter how batty Beth gets. But it is a chance to rebuild this family and give hope to this city. You’ll see in a bit thing will be better than ever.” She smirked as placed her arm around him and began messing with his hair. “Hey” he yelled as the black tuxedo-clad woman laughed.

  
After a moment he just looked her with a sad smile “You think Dick and the others will come home soon?” Kate stopped and thought for a moment. Even though Damien always claimed otherwise, Dick really was like a brother to him, always helping with training. He also was the one Damien went to for advice, albeit rudely. It had really hurt the kid to see him leave, especially after what happened to Jason. She had never met the kid, but Kate had heard the stories. He had been Damien’s friend his first after moving in with Bruce. The Joker killing Jason only pushed Damien deep into Batman life as she called it.

  
Taking a deep breath, she smirked at the boy, “He will one day pull his head out of his ass and they’ll come home. My guess Tim and Steph with a kid in toe. You and I will give him a big hug, then kick his ass for leaving. Deal?” smirked, putting her fist out for a fist pump.

Damien smiled and gently hit his fist to hers” Deal.”

She messed his hair once more “now go fix that disaster of a mop you have on your head.” She yelled as he started on.

Ding dong ... The doorbell rang. As Damien headlined to the stairwell to his room, she called to him “And get the door. Alfred had more on his plate than he can handle” She called to him as she heard the “Yeah! Yeah” shouted back to her, which made Kate laugh.

  
Damien made it to the door by the third ring. He looked at himself in the mirror as he tried to straighten his hair. Then he reached for the door “Your early as usual Mrs Kent come on in.” but as he opened his eyes was not Lois Lane Kent, but some older lady. Thought he she looked good for being older. Long golden hair put into a high bun, a red power suit and bright blue eyes. She was holding a box with silver wrapping and a big white bow on it.

  
“Is Bruce here?” she asked the young boy in a soft authoritative tone. She looked at him as if she was staring over the top of him like she tries to glimpse something or someone. “Sorry, Ms LANE-Kent has the official interview all other reporters have to wait by the gate.” Damien said shutting the door in her face.

  
The woman put her hand on the door and pushed it back open, “My name is Senator Victoria Vale Powers. I’m an old friend Bruce’s and was just stopping by to drop this gift off and wish him well. I can't stay for the wedding.” 

  
Damien looked the woman over “Do you have any Identification or something to prove who you are. No offence.”

  
The woman stares at him for a moment “And just who might you be? You are young to be a new help. Ah, but what can I say doormen can be any age.”

  
Damien’s face turned red, “I’m not the doorman. I’m Damien Wayne, son of Bruce. The man who owns this place.”

  
Viki’s eyes studied the young man for a moment, “Yes, I see it now. You’re the foreigner’s son. At any rate, I am due back in Washington.” She reaches into her jacket and hands him her wallet. The boy studies it for a moment. “Anyone could have forged this,” then he shrugged “come in,” he said as he leads her toward the library.

“My. My. Such a charming but suspicious young man.”

  
As they reached, the library turned to her “I am Bruce Wayne’s son.” He knocked on the door to the library. “Who is it?” Bruce’s voice called from the other side. Damien called back “Dad, some women named Vicki Vale Powers is here to see you.”

  
The two of them heard the rustling and sounds of chairs moving and things being knocked over before the door opened and Bruce appeared in the entry. He smiled, “Vicki, it is good to see you. Please come on in.” He said stepping aside to let her in. “I can't stay long Bruce. I’m needed in Washington. There is a crime bill that needs my vote later this evening” He heard her say as she entered. Bruce looked at his son “I know go fix my hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a character-building establishing chapter. One more establish chapter then fireworks. I do appreciate your time please bear with me it is going somewhere quick and will fill in some things last chapter with Knights by the end.  
If you have questions comments feel free to leave them.


	3. Let the show begin . . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex sets him, Deathstroke's, and the Red Hoods plan to out batman in motion.  
Vick has some words for Bruce.  
Jokers in the game

Lex wanted to rip off his own ears as the Joker screeching laughter got sharper and steeper in octave with each breath. “Oooo Lexie, Lexie, Lexie, Lexie, where do you get up with these notions?” The Joker laughed, blaring like a mad hyena. He punched the knee of his mauve silk suit.

Lex heaved a sigh of relief as Joker stopped laughing. He calmed his self-straightened his tie and keep his face impassive as he spoke. “Yes, well, you have been having such a hard time since Harley’s death. Again, my sincerest apologies. She was a lovely woman. But I thought this little job could help you out your slump.” When it best suited him, Lex could sound almost sincere, and this was one of those times. He had to convince the mad clown to play this part in Deathstroke and Hoods plan and Joker was a loose cannon before the death of his “beloved” Harley Quinn now he was beyond damn right reckless. But at least this time there was little chance of him blowing the real operation. “Plus, this is YOUR territory. I don’t want to step on any toes.

“Old Lexie so prim and proper even for a villain. Sounds like this will be a real BLAST!” the green-haired man laughed again, but then stopped. Lex could almost see clarity in the insane man’s eyes “SOOO Lex. Old Buddy, old pal. Just what do YOU get out of this?” The Clown Prince asked, watching Lex’s reaction.

Did he suspect? Lex wondered deep down keeping his best poker face up. “No catch. As you know the Justice League and Batman took away all that wonderful research on the meta’s we had some valuable material. I want you to send him a message, it’s not nice to take away someone hard work. Feel free to have fun. Be creative. Just whatever you do, my friend. Make it hurt.” Lex gave joker a sadistic smile as the clown began laughing loudly once more.

Ten minutes later

Lex Luthor stood in what looked to be a dark control room watching several monitors “Well did the hyena buy it?” Deathstrokes voice asked from behind as Lex turned his gaze from the monitor that focused on Bruce and Vick to face Deathstroke and the Red Hood who had just entered the room. Lex smirked, “He will participate in our little experiment. In fact, he seemed eager to do it.” 

The Hood took his place at the controls; he noticed the movement in the house. Barbara and Beth. Kate was primping her flattop. Damien was in his room. While Bruce and the blonde talked, he flipped a switch, allowing them all to hear what was going on in the office. 

“Bruce you have to think about what you're doing with your life. You have a kid on the way. You cannot keep playing cowboy.” Vicki scolded Bruce from across his desk. Bruce took a sip of his brandy 

Wayne looked at the woman. “Senator Powers, I appreciate your concern. If I were playing cowboy, it's my business. What I do in my private time is my concern and this, not my first child. I think you have met Damien.” Bruce said facing her.

Vicki rolled her eyes at him from across didn’t have Damien as a baby. And can you honestly tell me your lifestyle doesn’t affect him? It does, I can see it on his face.

And this kid, he or she needs you and its mother here alive. Not two people I am presuming with targets on their backs. You don’t want your kid growing up without parents as you did?” She stood up, leaving the present on Bruce’s desk. She placed the straps to her white Michael Kors Boho bag on her shoulder as she stood up. “I have to go. I want to get this bill through tonight. Lex Luthor has bought off several senators who oppose this bill, and most of them are out of Washington. I think we have enough to get it passed before they get back. Wish me luck!” She was halfway to the door when Bruce stopped her.

Wayne leaned on the door, “You're talking about me playing cowboy. Luthor is a dangerous man. Be careful. People who go against Lex wind up dead. I don’t want it to be you.” The words that came out of Bruce’s mouth were sincere. She knew that. He stilled, cared for her, no matter what woman he was with. 

Vick smiled softly at him. Like the old days when she thought it would be the two of them getting married. But that was before. Before she found out Bruce was Batman. Before she saw all that, it entailed. Before she ran away and married Sen. Tom Powers. Before... “Thank you, Bruce. I appreciate your concern.” He moved back from the door and opened it for her. Vick stepped through the doorway, watching as some people setting up for the wedding had appeared and begun hanging white silk bunting over the stairs. It kind of reminded her of her own wedding. She turned and looked at Bruce. “You know one time I thought that would be for us. Funny how things happen.”

Bruce returns her smile sadly, “Me too. Be careful. You know if you need me.”

Vicki smiled. “I know you’ll be there. You always are.” And that was the problem, she thought. Then she reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek, “Just think about what I said. Damien and this new baby need you. Both.”

Bruce nodded to her “I will. Maybe we can grab lunch when you get back.”

Vicki shook her head, “only if your new wife comes. Good to see you, Bruce.” With that, she placed her trademark golden rim pink lenses Ray-Bans on and stared at him as the ice veined Senator Powers “Goodbye Bruce.”

Lex watched as she walked out the door. He took a sip of his drink and smiled. “Well, if this little exercise does not prove Bruce Wayne is Batman, then you have aided me with two rivals. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. However, did you hack Wayne’s cameras?”

The young Hood looked back to Lex then went back to work on something “I told you I was Robin once. I know where everything is.” He said typing furiously,” It didn’t hurt that Bruce let his dimwit of a cousin plan the wedding. I got hired on as one of the delivery guys by the flower company she contracted out to. When we delivered them this morning all I had to do was excuse myself to the restroom, install a little device to send us live feed. And presto.” He hit one final key as the main screen changed from Bruce to some subterranean cave with lights and a computer. “From anywhere in the house, including the legendary Batcave. 

Lex laughed. “Or just a place where he likes to get kinky. I want to see it for myself.”

“Oh you will Lex, as long as Joker does his thing,” Deathstroke replied, keeping his eyes on the screen.  
Lex looked at his watch, then had Jason flip the screen to what looked like a warehouse with glass window everywhere. There were men carrying something. “Looks like they are almost in place. All we need is the guest of honour to arrive, then it's showtime.” Lex smiled, this was turning out to be a good day. For once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I hope this ends the set up now to get to the good stuff I hope. If you read BLudhaven Prelude you this is where the test starts. I hope you like this it will be a short story I hope a few more chapters and we will know what all know what was referred to in the last Bh Knights post.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading more coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this its a short story to weave into the blood haven knights. Thank you and I'm rushing to get his up before work so if its off sorry.


End file.
